kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Adeleine
|affiliation=Kirby, Ribbon, Waddle Dee, King Dedede, Animal Friends |species=Human |gender=Female}} Adeleine is a character in the Kirby series, making her official debut in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. She came to Planet Popstar to study art. She is a talented young artist that can paint pictures that come to life. There is ambiguity surrounding the idea that Adeleine and Ado, a boss in Kirby's Dream Land 3, are the same individual; due to the similarities, "Ado" and "Adeleine" are covered here; this should not serve as a confirmation that Ado and Adeleine correspond to the same character (at least, in all instances). Physical Appearance Adeleine is portrayed as a young girl wearing a green, collared smock, a gray skirt, and a red beret covering some of her dark hair. She is almost always seen with her blue brush with multi-colored paint on the tip, her brown paint palette with red, blue and yellow paint and her large easel. Like various characters in the franchise, she features blushes on her cheeks, which are colored red. In Kirby's Dream Land 3, Ado's smock is a shade of chartreuse, is short-sleeved, and features two brass buttons. Her hair is parted to the side and is colored brown (some images of her depict it as black). Her shoes are black, and she has matching black socks (although these could be interpreted as boots). In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Adeleine's smock is green (although most of her artwork depicts it as teal), long-sleeved, and features a single button. Her hair is center parted, and most of her forehead appears bare. She wears blue socks and large, brown shoes with yellow laces. In sub-games, she can wear a purple smock with a pink beret, an orange smock with a brown beret, or a blue smock with a yellow beret, in addition to her plain green and red outfit. Kirby Star Allies updates Adeleine's appearance, adding a fringe of hair on the left side of her forehead, violet eyes, a small, stubby nose, and five fingers on each hand. Adeleine is humanoid in appearance, and a few manga adaptions have referred to her as being human. Personality Despite her lack of dialogue in the Kirby series, it is known that Adeleine is very artistic and creative. She is almost always seen with her art equipment, with which she can quickly create various works of art. Like Kirby, she appears to be a cheerful and kind soul, and is noticeably happy most of the time. In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, she eagerly joins Kirby and the gang after being freed from Dark Matter's control. In some parts of the game, and in cutscenes, she renders assistance to Kirby and the others by painting food or hints. According to the Kirby Star Allies Channel on Update 11, Adeleine is a little shy about being fed food, hiding her face with her hands.Kirby Star Allies Channel Update 11 Games ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 |species = Human}}Ado appears as the boss of Cloudy Park. During the battle, Ado stands safely behind her large, cloud-constructed canvas and paints enemies to attack Kirby. After Kirby defeats one of her drawings, she will get mad and make another. Her paintings are all bosses appearing in Kirby's Dream Land 2. They include Ice Dragon, Sweet Stuff, Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright, and Kracko respectively, none of which spawn enemies/obstacles that grant abilities. After Kirby defeats them all, Ado, now in a fit of rage, steps down from her canvas and attempts to attack Kirby by running around and flailing her brush back and form. She is defeated in one hit, however. Once Kirby lands a single attack on her, Ado rolls off-screen, signifying Kirby's victory. )]] If all the Heart Stars are collected for Cloudy Park after the boss battle, Ado will become friendly and paint a randomly-selected drawing whenever Kirby enters her arena; these can be a pink Game Boy, a diamond ring, or a slice of Strawberry Shortcake. In Boss Butch, the cloudy battlefield becomes gray and stormy. Ado appears during the credits alongside the rest of the game's bosses as they socialize with Kirby. The game ends with Ado dashing across the screen as she swiftly ends the game by painting the word "END" in bright colorful letters in the corner of the screen. ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Adeleine appears in the second stage of the first world, Pop Star. She is simply painting a picture when a Crystal Shard falls next to her. She turns and picks it up, when Dark Matter materializes on her easel and possesses her. Kirby, Ribbon, and Waddle Dee then arrive to find her possessed, and are forced to battle her. In this battle, Adeleine paints N-Z, Bronto Burt, Mariel, Mumbies, and a mass of jumbled pixels. After all of the enemies are defeated, Adeleine paints two stronger enemies; a drawing of Ice Dragon and a drawing of Dark Matter. After the Dark Matter drawing is defeated, Adeleine, now furious, jumps off of the stump and starts rapidly swiping her brush while charging at Kirby. She can be defeated in one hit. Throughout various levels of the game, Adeleine will appear and paint items for Kirby. If Kirby enters the area Adeleine is in with full life, she paints a 1UP, otherwise she paints a Maxim Tomato. She may also paint pictures to help Kirby solve puzzles so he can obtain a shard. in ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards]] Adeleine is also playable in the multiplayer mode of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. It was also revealed through pre-release screenshots that she was originally intended to be a playable character in single player, but this was not implemented in the final version for unknown reasons. ''Kirby Star Allies Adeleine appears in ''Kirby Star Allies as one of the Dream Friends that came in the second update. She is paired up with Ribbon as a single Dream Friend in a similar manner to Rick & Kine & Coo. Adeleine can create paintings of past enemies and bosses and has a few moves from her boss fight. ''Super Kirby Clash Adeleine appears as a resident of the Castle Village after Parallel Nightmare's Revenge and Aeon Hero have been defeated. She can be seen to the left, painting a picture as Ribbon watches. She and Ribbon also appear as a singular sticker, which can be purchased from the Shoppe for 20 Gem Apples. Moveset Ado's Painter Movesets Attack names for this section are conjectural. Identity Ado and Adeleine share many characteristics; these include similar names, appearances, and abilities. As a result, one could infer that they are actually the same individual. A direct romanization of Adeleine's Japanese name would be '''Adorēnu', leading to her name sometimes being shortened to "Ado" in file names of internal game data; various boss names were also shortened in Kirby's Dream Land 3, such as "Whispy Woods" becoming "Whispy." Page 20 of the 20th Anniversary: Kirby of the Stars Dream Land Encyclopedia (20th Anniversary: 星のカービィ プププ大全 20th Anniversary: Hoshi no Kābyi Pupupu Taizen) implies that "Ado" may be a nickname for Adeleine; however, it ultimately states that it is unknown whether or not they are the same person, leaving the issue open-ended. Prior to the release of Kirby 64: The Crystal Stars, manga adaptations of Kirby's Dream Land 3 used a design for Ado that looks very similar to what would become Adeleine's final design. One manga series, Kirby of the Stars: The Story of Dedede Who Lives in Pupupu, even considers the two characters to be the same person. But since the manga adaptations aren't fully in line with the storylines of the games, this was not a definite proof. Later in 2017, the Japanese-exclusive artbook Kirby Art & Style Collection was released to commemorate Kirby's 25th anniversary. On page 271, this book showed off a few design sketches relating to Kirby's Dream Land 3, which included the previously mentioned Ado design, which was used the manga adaptations of the game. The page makes note of the resemblance between Ado from the sketches and Adeleine, but does not go any further into the topic. In Kirby Star Allies, Adeleine has a move called Ado's Painter, referencing Ado. Certain promotional material for the game, such as Nintendo of Europe's YouTube video descriptions for the Adeleine & Ribbon DLC, seem to indicate that Adeleine first appeared as Ado in Kirby's Dream Land 3, but nothing of the sort is featured in the Nintendo of America and Nintendo of Japan versions. This makes it not unlikely that those were errors on part of Nintendo of Europe. Despite the characters' many similarities, the most recent official statements on the topic simply indicate that it is ambiguous as to whether or not they are the same person. Etymology The name Adeleine is is a variation of the name Adeline. It originates from France and means "noble" or "nobility."Wikipedia Given the pronunciation of the name, it's likely a pun on the phrase "Add a line." Related Quotes |Japanese instruction manual|Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards}} Trivia *A pre-release screenshot of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards shows that Adeleine was playable in the main game at one point in development. *In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, her battle theme can be heard from Copy Ability selection screen in the Kirby Fighters sub-game. It was remixed in Kirby Fighters Deluxe. *Adeleine makes a cameo as a keychain in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. **She also makes a cameo as a sticker in Kirby: Planet Robobot. *Adeleine used to be the mascot of the "Galería CN" (CN Gallery) section of the 1991 Mexican Club Nintendo magazine. The section was incorporated late in 2000 and was then named "Galerie d' Adeleine" (Adeleine's Gallery). Subscribers of the magazine could send their own drawings and paintings to the editors with a select few being featured in one issue of the magazine. The gallery's name has since been changed to its current name and removed Adeleine from the section. *On February 13, 2017, Adeleine appeared in artwork on the official Kirby 25th anniversary Twitter account, alongside several other prominent female characters in the series. This marks the first time she had made an official appearance in Kirby media since Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Since then, she's made multiple appearances in the account's tweets, and a tweet commemorating its 100,000 followers states that she's the one illustrating the account's artwork. *The Artist ability, introduced in Kirby Star Allies, is based on Adeleine. Kirby wears a red beret that looks similar to Adeleine's, and one of his moves has Kirby paint characters on an easel to aid him, similar to Adeleine's actions during her boss fights. **Kirby also uses his paintbrush to swipe at enemies, which is similar to a pre-release screenshot of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards showing Adeleine attacking a Mariel in a similar manner. *Adeleine and Ribbon are the first two female Dream Friends in Kirby Star Allies. Furthermore, they are also the only Dream Friends which play together as a duo. *The canvas that Adeleine and Ribbon hide behind in Kirby Star Allies depicts the same paintings used for the first stages of Pop Star, Rock Star and Shiver Star on the stage select in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. **In addition to this, the canvas will rarely depict Adeleine's self-portrait that appears in the game's end credits after the good ending. *In Kirby Star Allies, Adeleine's move Ado's Painter creates paintings from a canvas on top of a stump instead of an easel. This is a reference to the big canvas she used in her boss fight in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. *When Adeleine takes a hit in Kirby Star Allies when using her Brush Force attack, her knockback animation matches the tumble animation she goes into after being defeated in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, which in turn was a reference to Ado's losing animation in Kirby's Dream Land 3. *In Kirby Star Allies, Adeleine & Ribbon take more damage from enemies and obstacles than Kirby and other Friends, which is a callback to how Adeleine is defeated in one hit during the boss fights against her. *Adeleine's Al Fresco Friend Ability is a double entendre: alfresco is Italian, referring to the outdoors; it is typically used in context with dining, referencing the move's ability to produce food, but can also refer to painting on a blank slate, which is what Adeleine does during this move. *According to an issue of the Nintendo Dream magazine, the staff of Kirby Star Allies had originally meant for Adeleine to be voiced in her appearance as a Dream Friend, and even found a staff member to voice her, but scrapped the idea later on. Videos Kirby Star Allies Wave 2 Update - Adeleine & Ribbon - Nintendo Switch Artwork Ado kld3.png|Hoshi no Kābyi poyopoyona Mainichi (星のカービィ ぽよぽよな毎日) Adeleine.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Adeleine3.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Adeleine2.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Ado64.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KPR Sticker 125.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) K25 Adeleine artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website K25 Adeleine artwork 2.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website File:Adeleine25thanniversary.jpg|Valentine's Day artwork from the official Kirby Twitter (2017) File:Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 15.jpg|Hinamatsuri (Doll Festival) artwork from the official Kirby twitter File:DKN07maUEAAbRTH.png|Artwork from the official Kirby twitter, this time showcasing Adeleine painting alongside Paint Roller, Claycia, Elline, and Paintra Kirby Twitter Valentines Day 2.jpg|Valentines Day artwork from official Kirby Twitter (2018) K25th_Twitter_(193).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' KSA_Dev_Artwork.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' IllustImage04.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) Chasing Our Dreams.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) Halloween artwork.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' White Day.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Artists.jpeg|''Kirby Twitter'' Icons KSA Adeleine & Ribbon Icon.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Gallery Ado story.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image51.png‎|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' AdoEnding1.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' AdoEnding2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' AdoEnding2Art.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' AdoEnding3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Adel.PNG|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Image:Screen19.png|Dark Matter materializes on Adeleine's easel Image:Screen20.png|Adeleine possessed by Dark Matter 000Adeleine Kirby size comaprison.jpg|Adeleine attacking Kirby Adeleine unconscious.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Adeleine happy2.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Adeleine crew.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Adopainting.PNG|Artwork of Adeleine in the game's ending Adeleine_Kirby64_render.png|Render from the cutscene before she got possessed Adeleine_Kirby64-animation.gif|Render of her in battle Rare_Keychain_31.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Keychain) AdeleineSkins.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Adeleine_4_colors.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' AdeleineinStarAllies.png|Adeleine & Ribbon's splash screen in Kirby Star Allies AdeleineinSplash.png|Adeleine & Ribbon's intro menu in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! Adeleine Hair.jpg|Adeleine's hair under her beret in Kirby Star Allies SKC_Adeleine.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' Sprites and Models AdoKDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64_Adeleine_model.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Adeleine KSA.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' References de:Adeleine es:Adeleine fr:Adeleine it:Adeleine ja:アドレーヌ ru:Аделайн Category:Allies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Female characters Category:Artists Category:Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Dream Friends Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Allies in Super Kirby Clash Category:Characters